Suavecito
by settgel
Summary: -¿Buscas esto? Me dijo una voz tras de mi dándome un susto de muerte y haciendo que se me manchara el traje con el vaso de leche, haciéndome decir mil improperios a la vez. Le escuche reír bajito. -¿Así que tú eres el ladrón de galletas? COMPLETA


_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. la historia es mía.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fic inspirado en la canción "Suavecito" de Ricardo Arjona.<strong>_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SUAVECITO<strong>

5:30 am, mi alarma resuena con un insufrible y característico tono recordándome que otro día espera para ser conquistado. Bajo de la cama y enciendo el televisor en el canal de negocios; hoy la bolsa es estable y el locutor anuncia la nueva adquisición de Masen Corp. hago cincuenta abdominales para calentar y terminar de despertarme. Me levanto y bajo al gimnasio donde corro media hora. Luego me dirijo hasta la ducha y me doy un buen baño con agua caliente para relajarme. Decido entre Dior o Gucci, para mi traje. Esme ya me ha preparado el desayuno, ella y su esposo son una pareja de más veinte años que todo joven debe envidiar, están en la familia desde que tengo memoria, luego de mudarme a California, mi madre insistió que los llevase con migo.

-Buenos días señor.

-Buenos días señora Cullen.

La veo de reojo y note que estaba muy contenta.

-¿Cómo está hoy?

-Oh, muy bien gracias, mi niña regresa mañana y estamos emocionados.

Asentí y seguí tomando mi café, tenía interés en seguir la conversación, era Esme después de todo pero me quede en silencio. Carlisle llego -como de costumbre- a tiempo y me llevo a las oficinas Masen, son las 7:30 am, y mi asistente Alice Brandon, se adelanta desde la entrada de los ascensores para decirme que tengo hoy por hacer, trata de caminar a mi ritmo –No tengo que bajarlo por ella- me dice que tengo vídeo conferencia a las ocho con mis socios de Japón y junta con los canadienses a las nueve, reunión con el equipo legal y la firma de la nueva "fusión" con Vulturi a las dos, luego el almuerzo de celebración. En resumen un día como cualquier otro. Me sigue hasta mi despacho y me da ese olor a vainilla y miel tan característico que proviene de ella, es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto y trato de concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Señorita Brandon, busque el contrato Newton y dígale a Black que lo quiero aquí en quince minutos.

-Sí señor.

La veo retirarse, y diez minutos más tarde llega Jacob Black con cara de presa acorralada entra al despacho, -el chico tiene talento- es un programador de 22 años; uno de los mejores, lo contrate cuando aun cumplió los 18 y desde entonces no me pierde el miedo; pero la verdad me gusta así. Aunque la verdad me agradaba el chico; con el tiempo se ganó el agrado de Esme y Carlisle hasta el punto de que ella le enviaba dulces y galletas a las oficinas y me regañaba por mantenerlo "preso".

-¿Qué ha pasado con el sistema operativo de los Vulturi, descifraste el problema?

Le miro por debajo de mis lentes de lectura y le veo la frente perlada.

-S-sí señor, la verdad es que tiene mucha diferente con el que desarrollamos el año pasado aquí, yo diría que es muy parecido pero lleva los programas a un nivel distintos, se podría decir que a un año más adelante.

-Puedes hacer que avance más.

No era pregunta.

-Tendría que tener mayor acceso al sistema.

-Habla con Emmett, dile que te de todo lo que quieras...

Vi que sus ojos le brillaban, eso me gusto...

-…Quiero el sistema dos años delante.

Solo asintió y salió. Eso me gustaba de él, no tenía que hablar dos veces, sabia de lo que era capaz y solo había que darle un incentivo. Desde que lo contrate prácticamente dormía en el edificio ya que se le iba el tiempo metido entre las maquinas, al final ordene que se le hiciera un pequeño departamento aquí, lo cual agradeció, pero la verdad solo yo fui el beneficiado. Le di todos los juguetes que quiso y el me dio su vida.

Luego empezó mi día y con él, los malos tragos, el peor de todos, saludar y darles la mano a esos estúpidos idiotas que no sabían que sus empresas ahora eran mías. Fui al almuerzo acompañado de Alice, era buena compañía, siempre elegante lista para cualquier cosa, pero tan distante de mi como todos los demás en ese lugar. Carlisle me llevo a casa a las 5:00 pm, Esme ya tenía la cena lista, cene a solas –como siempre- luego me dirigí hasta mi estudio para seguir trabajando. A las diez de la noche llame a Heidi Vulturi una de las tantas citas ocasionales que me servían solo para descargarme, una niña de alta sociedad que –y estoy seguro de ello- aspiraba a que en algún momento su coño húmedo y caliente me hicieran ponerle un anillo en su dedo, eso jamás ocurriría.

Tome el control del negocio familiar cuando apenas tenía 26 años, todos los sacios me veían con cara de carroñeros pero en tan solo un años sus cuentas aumentaron en más de un 10% lo cual fue suficiente para callarlos, les fui quitando poder a través de compras casi imperceptible ya que los muy estúpidos accedieron a poner en el mercado las acciones de Masen Corp., Querían que el legado de mi familia muriera con mi padre; eso jamás lo permitiría, cuando al fin abrieron los ojos cinco años más tarde ya tenía el setenta por ciento de la empresa, y, por lo tanto, lo que ellos pensaran valía más que nada.

Mi nombre es Edward Masen tengo 34 años, soy el presidente de Masen Corp. –Dueño es la expresión correcta- empresa líder en tecnología y programación con bases en más de doce países, viajo por lo menos una vez por semana y no tengo amigos -tampoco los necesito- mi familia más cercana son Carlisle y Esme, los cuales me cuidan desde que nací; mis padres murieron cuando cumplí 27 años y no tengo hermanos. Mi vida amorosa se basa en cogidas ocasionales y cenas con socios de negocios, no tengo tiempo que perder y no quiero hacerlo.

A las una de la mañana me retiro a mi habitación y me acuesto a dormir. Todos los días es la misma rutina, estoy cómodo con ella y no quiero cambiarla. A la mañana siguiente al llegar a la oficina veo a Mike Newton sentado en recepción, le paso de lado, no me interesa hablar con él y no es mi asunto si se vaya o no a la quiebra si retiro mi asociación con él.

-Buenos días señor Masen. El señor Newton esta en recepción desde las 7 am, le dije que sin cita no podría atenderle, pero él insiste en que si no lo hace lo acusara de robo en incumplimiento de contrato.

Respire profundo, Newton ya me tenía harto y ese era el fin.

-Bien, llama a la señorita Hale de legal y a Garrett de publicidad, dile a Jacob que suba, los quiero aquí en cinco minutos; has pasar al señor Newton cuando te ordene.

Treinta minutos más tarde Mike Newton salía de las instalaciones con el rabo entre las piernas, con amenaza de llevarle a juicio y con muchos dólares fuera de sus bolsillos. Amaba a Rossalie Hale, además de ser una buena, no, excelente abogada, era implacable y hermosa, y al parecer la única a la que le daba lo mismo mis millones y mi belleza, lo que hacía más llevadera y confortable nuestra relación profesional.

Ese día Salí de las oficinas a las tres de la tarde y tome el helicóptero para dirigirme hasta San Diego, donde habría una reunión con un Jasper Wicklow uno de los administradores de la región sur del país, la cual fue rápida. Jasper era un gran administrador nunca he tenido problemas con su región lo cual me complacía. Llegue a los Ángeles a las tres de la mañana, aterrizamos en el heli-puerto de la mansión, entre y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Ya era tarde pero no tenía sueño y no estaría mal. Entre sin en encender las luces me dirigí hasta el refrigerador y tome un bote de leche fría busque un vaso y lo llene. Esme acostumbraba a hacer galletas y dejarlas en la alacena así que las busque –eran mis favoritas desde niño- pero no las encontré.

-Oh, vamos ¿Dónde las escondió?

-¿Buscas esto?

Me dijo una voz tras de mi dándome un susto de muerte y haciendo que se me manchara el traje con el vaso de coche, haciéndome decir mil improperios a la vez. Le escuche reír bajito.

-¿Así que tú eres el ladrón de galletas?

-Perdón… ¿Quién eres tú, que haces en mi casa?

Encendí las luces y busque una de las toallas pero ya no había nada por hacer –estaba arruinado- mi traje ya no tenía remedio. Vi hacia abajo y en el piso, había un gran charco de leche y a su lado habían unos diminutos piececitos decorados con un barniz de uñas rojo –hermosos- levante la vista encontrándome con unos pantalones azules anchos con figuras de _Los vengadores_, que iban desde rojo, verde, azul, blanco y negro. Una blusa blanca de tirantes que hacían ver dos hermosas tetas sin sostén asomándose como montañas vírgenes y luego vi su rostro. Ella tenía una tierna mirada y dulce sonrisa, me miraba ladeando la cabeza lo que hacía que su largo cabello marrón se extendiera por un lado de su rostro, me extendía una galleta y yo como un bobo la tome de su pequeños y hermosos dedos. Luego ella me dios la espalda y la vi desaparecer por el pacillo. Como un idiota vi la galleta en mi mano y la lleve a mi boca. Seque el piso y me fui a mi habitación sin una idea de lo que había pasado.

-Buenos días.

Me dijo la señora Cullen cuando baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días señora Cullen.

Ella sonreía, le mire por un momento y recordé mi incidente nocturno.

-Buenos días señor Masen… le pido disculpa por lo ocurrido anoche, es que ella aun trae el horario de Londres y no ha podido dormir bien, le aseguro que no ocurrirá nuevamente.

-¿Qué?

-Mi hija. Me comento que le hiso dañar uno sus trajes.

-¿Es su hija?

-Sí.

Asentí y no pregunte más, aunque la verdad moría por hacerlo. Fui a trabajar tal como los días anteriores, con la diferencia de que hoy decidí ir a casa más temprano, eran las dos y Esme no había terminado el almuerzo –almenas no el mio- ya que me anuencia solo media hora antes. Decidí darme una ducha para darle tiempo, tome camino hasta las escaleras cuando escuche que alguien cantaba en el pasillo que daba al jardín, fue cuando la vi. Tenía el cabello suelto y un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los tobillos la tela se veía fresca y liviana hasta el punto que el viento jugaba fácilmente con ella, ella tomo su cabello y movió sus caderas en un movimiento sensual mientras cantaba aquella canción desconocida para mi logre entender _"Suavecito" _salir de sus labios al compás del movimientos de sus caderas, era en español y –aunque sabía hablar el idioma- ella cantaba tan bajo y lento que apenas podía entender algunas palabras, tomaba el vestido casi por los bordes subiéndolo mientas seguía moviéndolo haciendo que sus hermosas, cremosas y largas piernas quedaran al descubierto casi a la altura de sus muslos haciéndome desear ver más de aquello y sintiendo envidia por el viento que batía el vestido entre sus piernas. Algo al parecer llamo su atención y corrió hasta allí, vi cómo se lanzaba a la espalda de Carlisle quien se reía cuando ella se ató a su cuello y le beso las mejillas, y, por primera vez sentí envidia por alguien.

Llegue a mi cuarto, con la imagen de ella bailando con sus pies descalzos sobre la grama y su vestido blanco casi translucido. Esme sirvió mi almuerzo diez minutos más tarde y como siempre comí solo.

Era viernes diez de la noche, al día siguiente no trabajaría así que decidí ir a la alberca y relajarme. Y allí la encontré, tenía los mismos pantalones de la madrugada anterior y los tenía sumergidos hasta las rodillas en el agua, estaba acostada de espalda con los brazos a los lados y el cabello esparcido en el piso, los ojos cerrados y el rostro inclinado hacia mi lugar, su respiración parecía compensada y me di cuenta que dormía. Me quede un momento mirándola, era hermosa, más que hermosa. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos carnosos y rojos. Me senté en la tumbona para observarla no sé por cuanto tiempo, el agua estaba caliente así que no se enfermaría, un tiempo después la vi moverse y sentarse, luego se paró y ante mis ojos, se sacó los pantalones dejándome ver unas hermosas tangas de encaje rojo que se perdían justo donde comenzaba a levantarse su culo perfecto y redondo. Luego tomo su camiseta por los bordes y la quito de su cuerpo dejándome ver una magnifica y pecosa espalda de textura cremosa y firme. Se lanzó al agua y la vi perderse en el cristalino líquido, llego nadando hasta el otro lado y volvió de inmediato –era buena- yo me quede allí contemplándola con mis codos en mis rodillas y las piernas abiertas. Ella saco la cabeza dos vueltas más tarde, me miro un minuto y luego sonrio, salió del agua colocándose sus pantalones, sus cabellos le llegaban a la parte baja de la espalda y sus manos cubrían en parte sus hermosas tetas. Me sonrio al darse cuenta que no dejaba de mirarle y por primera vez correspondí la sonrisa a una mujer de forma sincera. Ella se marchó un minuto después. Me lance al agua para salir del aturdimiento y cuando emergí ella estaba casi al salir del lugar brindándome una sonrisa, vi la mesa de la Tumbonas y había un vaso de leche y tres galletas, sonreí como un niño idiota cuando vi un postín amarillo con una carita feliz dibujada.

A la mañana siguiente no se me quitaba la sonrisa boba del rostro, al entrar a la cocina, Esme estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Buenos días Señora Cullen.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿Saldrá?

-No más bien pensaba ir a la alberca y leer un poco.

-Bueno en ese caso le llevare un poco de refresco luego de que desayunes.

No me gustaba que Esme y Carlisle me llamasen de usted, pero después de una vida rogándoles que me llamaran por mi nombre al fin me di por vencido, como dicen por allí, _si no pues con el enemigo úneteles,_ eran de esos sirvientes Británicos los cuales gritaban _¡Dios salve a la reina!_ Siempre me pareció gracioso todo aquello a pesar de haber crecido bajo esa educación. Ellos eran parte muy importante de mi vida ¡Era lo único que me quedaba en la vida!

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Me dirigí al comedor donde Esme me había servido el desayuno, hoy me sentía un poco ansioso, así que solo tome el jugo y un poco de la fruta. Salí de allí y fui por un libro, me dirigí hasta la alberca y me senté en el lugar. Era un día hermoso si se puede decir, el sonido de las olas se escuchaban desde mi lugar. Eran suaves y tenues pero hipnotizantes. Decidí dejar el libro a un lado e ir un rato a la playa, solo a caminar, hacía mucho que no me daba la oportunidad. Al bajar la descubrí envuelta en un vestido rosa, con el cabello en una hermosa trenza, estaba dibujando en la arena y sonreía cuando las olas borraban las letras. Al parecer se percató de mi precia ya que levanto la vista regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola.

Me dijo.

-Hola… no he tenido el placer, soy Edward Masen.

Ella sonrio con un timbre musical, asintió y me extendió la mano.

-Lo sé. Soy Isabella, he venido aquí cada año desde que tengo 9, iba a visitar la casa cada tercer fin de semana cuando vivías en Londres, es la primera vez que te veo por más de dos segundo en mucho tiempo. En ese entonces te odiaba por robarte mis galletas, recuerdo que una vez le puse seguro a la sala del piano en tu casa desde fuera y cuando te detuviste de tocar llamabas a mamá para que abriera, el interruptor de luz estaba fuera y al parecer le tenías miedo a la oscuridad… perdón por eso. Ten de consuelo que me castigaron por un mes, yo tenía 7 años entonces.

Le mire por un segundo, su declaración me había dejado en blanco ¿Cómo era posible que nunca notase una mujer así? El rostro de ella estaba rojo, muy rojo a decir verdad. Era muy gracioso y dulce. Me parece que se la había ido la lengua al hablar y se había dado cuenta, así que decidí no ponerla en más vergüenza.

-mmm… Lo lamento, es que siempre estoy ocupado, nunca te había visto. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su rostro pareció entristecerse un poco pero luego se dio vuelta y ya no pude ver su rostro.

-Borrando recuerdos.

-¿Qué?

-Escribes en la arena lo que quieras olvidar, cuando las olas llegan se los llevan, listo.

Le mire incrédulo ¿De verdad pensaba que era posible?

-Eso es imposible.

-Eres de los que empiezan el día con seis imposibilidades, te hacía más de los que siguen a _El señor de los anillos_ que de _Alice en el país de las maravillas. (N/A: Alicia tenía la capacidad de pensar en seis imposibilidades en cuanto se despertaba)_

-¿Qué?...

Dije confundido, llevaba a su lado menos de media hora y mi cabeza estaba más que confundida que en toda mi vida.

-…Espera ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tienen que ver las películas con nuestra conversación?

-Vaya eres lento. Bien te lo explicare.

Puse la cara de malos amigos y ella en cambio me sonrio lo que hiso –aunque me de vergüenza admitirlo- sonreír también. Nunca me habían llamado lento en mi vida, por dios yo era Edward Masen.

-No soy lento.

Y sonó como niño pequeño. Ella se carcajeo y me tendió una rama.

-Ten, escribe.

-¿Qué se supone que debo escribir?

-¿Qué quieres olvidar?

Le mire de frente, parecía hablar en serio ¿Qué quería olvidar? Sonreí y me dispuse a escribir.

-Camille Cope, mi maestras de quinto grado. Siempre traía unas horribles gafas de pasta rosa y me apretaba los cachetes diciéndome _Que lindo señor Masen, es usted muy inteligente, _odiaba esa mujer es la culpable de muchos de mis traumas de infancia.

Ella rio y fue su turno de escribir.

-Mike Newton, era mi compañero de grado. Siempre me invitaba a salir y siempre termina diciéndole que no. El día que nos titulamos el muy idiota me agarro y me beso frente a todos, te juro que fue la cosa más asquerosa que he sentido en mi vida...

Ella hiso algunos gestos con las manos sacudiéndose y formando una graciosa muesca con los labios, haciéndome reír al instante.

-... Tu turno.

Dijo. Así que escribí sin demora.

-El ático de la abuela.

Ella rio.

-¿Porque quieres borrar eso? Las abuelas son divertidas y siempre nos consienten.

-Bueno, el caso es que cuando tenía siete quede encerrado en él, la abuela se quedó dormida y yo me quede allí en la oscuridad hasta el día siguiente... creo que es la razón por la que le temo a la oscuridad.

-Es razonable.

-Sip, si lo es. Tu turno.

-6 de julio. No daré razones. Tu turno.

Le mire ceñido, luego me resigne y escribí.

-Ya está.

Dije.

-¿Tania? ¿Qué tienes en contra la pobre niña? Ella solo quería un árbol. _(N/A: Aquí se refiere al cuento "El árbol de Tania")_

Me carcajee y ella frunció el ceño. Al parecer por primera vez en la pequeña plática no era yo el confundido.

-No es la niña del árbol, bueno se llama igual, pero en este caso es un nombre de una mujer. Fue una compañera de carrera, nos hicimos novios y…

-¡Zorra Denali!...

Grito de pronto y yo la mire sorprendido, ella abrió los ojos muy grandes, su cara se tornó de un rojo furioso y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

-… ¡Oh dios lo siento!...

Grito. Estalle en una estruendosa risa mientras me sentaba en la arena, ella me miro y soltó su mano para luego reír con migo. Cuando estuve un poco más calmado le respondí.

-Sip, la misma… si era una zorra.

-En ese caso creo que la borraremos los dos.

Fue gracioso cuando ella escribió _Zorra Denali _en la arena, las olas llegaron y la borraron, me hicieron recordar la imagen de esa mujer montada sobre la verga de mi tío Cayo un día antes de que le pidiese que se casara con migo. El nombre se borró y sentí que mi corazón lo hacía también, no me había dado cuenta de la carga que llevaba.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió.

-No lo hagas, de ese día lo único que lamento es la forma en que pasaron las cosas ¿Sabías que fue una niña de 8 años quien los encontró y me llevo hasta allá? Creo que ningún adulto se hubiese atrevido. Recuerdo que la chichilla tenía unas hermosas trenzas y pateo a Tania cuando intento acercarse para explicar que era un "error" el hecho de tener a mi tío clavado a ella no hacía más de un minuto. Fue... horrible, pero ahora solo me da risa cuando recuerdo la cara de Tania al ser pateada, le debo una a esa niña.

Yo reí a carcajadas, pero, ella no lo hiso. La mire y sus ojos están un poco cristalizados.

-Ella solo quería que no te lastimaran más, no sabes cuánto se arrepintió cuando te vio llorar bajo el viejo sauce. De verdad lo siento… creo que solo estaba un poco celosa en esa época. Tú eras como mi príncipe azul. Para mi ella era como la bruja malvada a la que había que lanzarle agua para que se derritiera, mamá me dijo que lo que hice era lo correcto, pero la forma no lo fue y que por ello tú te fuiste de Londres. Mi corazón se rompió con el tuyo ese día, tú perdiste a la mujer que amabas y yo perdí mi primer amor de niña.

Los engranajes de mi cerebro empezaron a trabajar asimilando sus palabras ¿Me estaba ella diciendo que…? Mire hacia donde estaba pero ya se había ido, camine de regreso a la casa y me coloque donde había dejado mi libro. Por alguna razón los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a mí.

_Recuerdo haber estado debajo de aquel árbol con el anillo en la mano, lo contemplaba y mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos. En un momento de impulsado por la ira lance el anillo lejos de mí, cayendo no se en que parte de aquellos matorrales que se extendían por los límites del jardín, era el anillo de mi madre y lo perdí por un simple impulso, luego apareció ella. Era una chiquilla muy bonita de cabellos largos, era la misma que me había arrastrado hasta la habitación de huéspedes ese día. Recuerdo que llegue a la casa de sorpresa ya que mis padres y yo habíamos tomado un mes de vacaciones, se suponía que yo llegaría dos semanas después. Iba camino a la cochera para ir por mi majestuosa novia cuando la niña tomo mi mano y me arrastro al segundo piso de la casa, ella abrió la puerta sin importarle nada y entramos... La niña me miraba debajo del árbol con los ojos cristalizados yo le extendí la mano y borre una lagrima que caía por sus mejillas coloradas. Ella lloro fuerte y yo la abrase y lloramos juntos, luego mede dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla -nunca volví a recibir beso mas dulce-, dijo un lo siento y se marchó, jamás la volvía a ver… hasta ahora._

Mi curiosidad por Isabella creció a partir de aquel día. Todos los días llegaba más temprano a casa, ya no trabajaba hasta tarde, en cambio iba a la alberca o la playa, tenía ganas de verle. Sabía que era una insensatez de mi parte aquel comportamiento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Para mi decepción, ella había estado evitándome de manera descomunal. No tenía cara para preguntar por su paradero a Carlisle o Esme después de todo ¿Que les diría? Según tenía entendido, se había hecho voluntaria en una casa para mujeres maltratadas y allí pasaba la mayor parte de los días. Los fines de semana no le veían, pero no me encontraba con derecho para cuestionar aquello tampoco.

Habían pasado cinco semanas y la verdad ya estaba impaciente. Llegue a la oficina a la misma hora de siempre, decidí visitar los pisos eran casi las tres de la tarde. Llegue hasta el piso de Jacob y me sorprendió escuchar risas, él siempre estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido del teclado, pero no hoy. Entre y allí estaba ella, sentada en un sillón café con unos vaqueros negros y una blusa azul, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca ¿Que hacia ella aquí? Levanto la vista y su rostro se tornó rojo, luego bajo su rostro escondiendo sus ojos de mí.

-Buenas tardes.

Hice notar mi presencia ya que Jacob seguía viéndole con cara de estúpido ¡No lo culpaba! Después de todo, yo estaba igual. ¿Qué diablos era lo que me pasaba?

-Señor Masen, no le vi llegar. Disculpe, Bella solo vino a traerme un encargo de la señora Esme.

-L recuerdo Black, que aun estas en horarios de trabajo, si quieres hacer vida social hazlo fuera de mis horarios laborales.

¡Qué estúpido! ¿Pero que me pasaba? Isabella me miraba roja, pero esta vez pude ver enojo en sus ojos.

-Hasta que hora trabajas Jacob.

Le pregunto, dejándome en blanco ¿Para qué diablos quería saber aquello? Jacob miro hacia mi dirección y le sudaba un poco la frente.

-Eh... este...ha-hasta las tre-tres Bella.

-Perfecto, son las tres y veinte, eso significa que puedo llevarte con migo, ¿Te parece que almorzar, podemos ver una película luego?

¿Que, qué? Ah no, eso ni que decir. ¿Qué diablos me ocurría?

-El señor Black está trabajando Isabella.

-No, como usted ha dicho señor Masen, él ya está fuera de ¡Sus! Horarios así que no le veo nada de malo. ¿Vienes Jake?

¿Jake? ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios me importaba? Ella me miro y en un momento de descuido vi que de sus ojos salía una pequeña lágrima. Mi pecho se contrajo en una rara sensación. Quería quitar esa lágrima de su rostro y hacerla reír de nuevo como aquel día en la playa. Pero ¿Qué derecho tenía? Black tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, pero quién no. Los vi salir de allí, y por segunda vez en dos meses sentí envidia por alguien, gracias a la misma persona.

Esa noche llame a Heidi, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía. La lleve a comer, se veía feliz y supe que había cometido el peor error de mi vida, ella se acercaba y tomaba mi mano sobre la mesa, tome de forma rápida e incómoda la copa de vino que acompañe con aquella cena, no me hacía muy bien el beber así que me controlaba todo lo que pudiese. No tenía ganas de estar allí y menos escuchar de la fantástica boda que se celebraría en una semana de su hermana menor y no falto el comentaría -_Papá siempre quiso que yo me casara primero- _eso era para mí como la señal de alerta. Quise salir de allí, eso no pasaría. Al salir una luz ilumino nuestras caras y Heidi se pegó más a mí, dándome un beso en los labios... Tres días después, toda la maldita prensa amarillista estaba anunciando mi supuesta relación con ella. Le llame una semana después para romper cualquier tipo de amistad con ella, y claro está que no me lo hiso fácil.

Una noche estaba sentado en la cocina con el tarro de galletas de Esme en manos, parecía una adolecente hormonal comiendo helado, no era muy ávido a la bebida y a Esme ni a mi madre nunca les gusto –soy buen niño, aunque no lo crean-, así que allí estaba, ahogando mis penas y frustraciones con leche y galletas. Me reí para mí mismo; si cualquiera de mis socios o mis empleados me vieran en estos momento no me temerían tanto como lo hacen, es más hasta se bullarían de mí. ¡Era patético! Solté las galletas y saque una botella de Vodka y una copa, fui a la alberca y comencé a beber. Empecé a recordarme quien era, cuales eran mis objetivos y prioridades. Yo era Edward Masen. La botella llego al fondo e intente pararme de la tumbona, caí de bruces y escuche una pequeña risita a mi costado.

-Aun no te cae muy bien la bebida.

La mire, tenía el pelo suelto y un camisón azul que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de aparecer siempre como fantasma?

Le pregunte cabreado. Ella parecía divertirse mucho con la situación aunque su rostro tenía un aspecto un tanto preocupado, o talvez era solo el alcohol.

-No. Solo sorprendo a los borrachos y tontos hombres de cabellos cobrizos, resumen, a ti.

-Muy gracioso.

-No lo es...

Dijo con gesto serio.

-... ¿Porque tomas?

-No le importa señorita Cullen, por favor, haga lo que ha estado haciendo estas semanas y solo ignóreme como siempre.

-Creí que me querías lejos.

-¿Porque querría eso?

-Arruine tu vida.

-Tu salvaste mi vida, niña. Esa mujer era el diablo y nadie tuvo el valor de decírmelo en la cara...

Ella me sonrio y se levantó, no quería que se fuera.

-...Oye no te vayas.

-No. Pero usted si, vamos ayúdeme, le ayudare a llegar a su cuarto.

Al levantarme, todo el alcohol se fue a mi cabeza, después de dos caídas en las escaleras, y que casi la aplastara al llegar al cuarto ella me ayudo a recostarme y me quito mis zapatos. Se veía hermosa, sus cabellos rosaban mi cuerpo cuando se inclinaba. Alce una mano y acaricie su rostro ella cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Eres hermosa señorita Cullen.

-Vamos Edward, duerme, mañana amanecerás enfermo de seguro. Le diré a mamá que llame a Alice para que se encargue.

Pero yo solo le podía ver a ella, no le escuchaba en realidad.

-¿Te guasta Jacob, Bella?

-No, Edward, solo es un amigo y creo que es algo que no te incumbe. Deberías poner más atención a tu noviecita que a mis amistades con tus empleados, y, por cierto eres un ciego idiota.

Me reí, ¿Porque ella no mostraba el miedo que tenían los demás hacia mí?

-¿Porque me hablas así? Nadie me habla así.

-Solo eras un niño grande que necesitas unas cuantas nalgadas Edward, no me das miedo, nunca lo has hecho. Te conozco.

-Entonces... ¿Aún sigo siendo su príncipe azul? señorita Cullen.

Ella me vio por un momento, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y la escuche decir.

-Nunca has dejado de serlo Edward. Pero yo nunca seré tu damisela en apuros.

Sentí un gente rose en los labios, sentí un cosquilleo extenderse por mi cuerpo antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

Desperté con una martillo en mi cabeza, ese dolor no era normal ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Mi estómago se revolvió en el instante que me senté en la cama y unas horribles nauseas se apoderaron de mí. Esto ya era el colmo de la insensatez de mi parte, sí sé que no tolero la bebida ¿Que demoños hacia tomando? El agua fría calmo un poco las náuseas y poco después me encamine a la cocina. Esme estaba allí moviéndose de un lado a otro, me tendió un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de usted señor Masen. Sabe que eso no le va bien. Edward sea lo que sea que te esté pasando no se resuelve de esa manera.

Ok, que Esme me haya llamado Edward significa que si estaba preocupada.

-Lo lamento Esme, le debo una disculpa a Isabella.

-No se preocupe, ella lo hiso con gusto, no me sorprende que haya sido ella que lo haya encontrado. Siempre tenía la extraña habilidad de saber dónde estabas desde que era niña. Tu madre una vez llego a decir que ustedes estaban conectados, o por lo menos ella a ti.

-No la recuerdo, ella sabe mucho de mí y yo no la recuerdo.

Dije sujetando mi cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, antes de que viajaras a América, siempre dejaba postín con caras sonrientes donde los pudieses encontrar. Siempre tenías esa sonrisa tonta después, los guardabas ¿Recuerdas?

-Creía que era mamá.

-No. Después de ese seis de julio jasas volvió a dejarlos.

-¿Seis de julio?

-No lo recuerdas... fue el día en que presentaste a... esa mujer como tu novia en la casa. Le pregunte qué porque los dejo de dejar ya que sabían que siempre te sacaban una sonrisa. Ella me dijo que ya tenías quien te hiciera sonreír.

-Oh.

Entonces recordé nuestra charla de la playa y esa fecha _-6 de julio y no daré detalles-_.

-La señorita Brandon ha llamado varias veces, no iras hoy, no sé qué te haga tu insensatez esta vez.

-Si señora.

-Necesita algo más señor Masen.

Y volvió la señora Cullen. Suspire frustrado.

-No señora Cullen estoy bien.

Salí de la casina, era increíble lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Camine un rato en la playa, habían montones de letras en la arena y tuve la esperanza de que Bella estuviese jugando allí, pero no fue así. Observe más de cerca lo que decía y todas eran lo mismo.

_Edward Masen_

_Edward Masen_

_Edward Masen_

_Edward Masen_

_Edward Masen_

_Edward Masen_

Una y otra vez solo mi nombre, escuche unas pisadas a mi espalda y al voltearme estaba Carlisle mirándome de manera extraña.

-Las escribió Bella.

Afirmo. Yo asentí y dirigí nuevamente la mirada hasta la arena, las olas empezaban a borrar mi nombre y yo sentí un extraño hueco en el estómago y mi corazón en un puño.

-¿Porque quiere borrarme? No le he hecho nada.

-A veces, Edward, no es lo que has hecho, sino lo que no has hacho.

-¿Qué?

-Solo venía a saber si saldrá hoy, señor Masen.

¡Ah, que frustrante! Negué y él se retiró con el mismo andar con el que llego. Ahora sabía de donde sacaba Isabella la capacidad de desesperarme tanto. Salí de la playa y fui al estudio. Saque la caja con los recuerdos de mi madre de la caja de seguridad y me senté en el suelo a observarlos. Había joyas –las que ella me regalo, menos el anillo-, cartas, algunas fotos y el postín. Dios eran muchos. Los tome, habían de diferentes colores, sonreí igual que cuando los encontraba, la mayoría en la puerta de mi auto o de mi habitación, otros en sitios tan curiosos como mi tasa en la cocina o en uno de mis libros. Solo recuerdo un hecho, la mayoría de las veces sino siempre era en esos días donde todo te salía mal y al final cuando los encontraba podía sonreír nuevamente. Con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios Salí de la casa y tome mi auto. Llegue hasta una papelería y pedí lo que deseaba, conduje de vuelta a casa y empecé mi labor. Esme me vio como si estuviese loco pero al final sonrio.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y a estas alturas estaba seguro de tres cosas:

1-Estaba loco de remate.

2-Me hacía falta el anillo de mi madre.

3-Isabella Cullen era la mujer de mi vida. Siempre lo había sido, aunque no era el momento entonces.

Ella llego a la casa pasadas las cuatro, la seguí a escondida y la vi entrar a la cocina. Allí hay dejado un postín con el nombre _Edward Masen, _ella miro a los lados pero yo ya me había ido. Luego fue a su cuarto y en la puerta coloque otro pero esta vez con el mal dibujo de una niña pateando a una mujer. Ella rio y supe que seguiría las pistas, fue a la alberca y allí había otro con el dibujo del patio este tenía unas palmeras y ella corrió a la playa. Al llegar allí dio un grito ahogado. Había puesto un enorme cartel con mi nombre en la arena, las olas venían pero no podían borrarlo n -_¿Quien diría que yo era romántico?- _

-Ese no podrás borrarlo...

Dije ella se voltea hasta mí y sonrio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-... solo te diré que siempre sacas lo peor de mí, que me frutas hasta el cansancio, que haces que todas mis prioridades cambien. Que eres la cosa más extraña que conozca y que por la forma en que pateaste a esa mujer, tienes buen dote para el futbol...

Ella sonrio aun llorando. Llegue hasta ella y le acaricie las mejillas limpiando un poco sus lágrimas.

-... también que eres un pequeño demonio por encerrarme en la sala del piano, por robarte mis galletas... quiero decirte que yo nunca querré borrarte de mi vida y si tengo suerte y alguien que no esté ciego se haya adelantado, quiero decirte que eres mi damisela en apuros.

Ella volvió a sonreír y yo me acerque y la bese. Paso un largo rato y su esencia invadio mis sentidos hasta dejarme completamente loco. Apreté su cuerpo al mio y la abrase con fuerza. Nos separamos unos minutos más tarde y ella me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Ha tardado mucho señor Masen.

-Usted perdone señorita Cullen.

-Te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho.

-La amo señorita Cullen.

-No volverás hacerme esperar.

-Nunca.

Suspire sobre sus cabellos ella pareció notarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me dijo.

-Solo desearía no haber tirado el anillo de mi madre.

Ella jadeo y se separó de mi mirándome de frente, luego sonrió y saco una cadena larga que traía puesta. Abrí los ojos como platos al notar que de esta colgaba una hermosa joya. Ella sonrió.

-No sabía que era de tu madre, lo encontré una semana después.

Sonreí, creo que al final las cosas siempre están en donde pertenecen.

-No te preocupes, después de todo está en el lugar correcto.

Ella iba hablar pero la calle con un beso.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto?, es una locura, lo sé.<strong>_

_**Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Les quiere. **_

_**Settgel.**_


End file.
